


A heart that beats is a heart that bleeds

by BardsandNoble



Series: Rane Week [5]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: A lot of pain, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Pain, dalton big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 5 - Rane: Soulmate AU: I Feel Your PainExcerpts from Chapter 13, 16, and 19 of Dalton belong solely to CP Coulter





	A heart that beats is a heart that bleeds

_“Hey!” Reed came skidding towards them. “You guys—woah!” he tripped over his own feet, for what must have been the third time that day—and landed ungracefully onto the floor._

Shane, already swept up in the confusion of the Music Fest, became even more baffled by a feeling of collision, as if he walked into an invisible wall, a mild pain momentarily striking his body. He only had a moment to feel perplexed over this experience, and to wonder whether he should get that checked out or something, before he glanced up to see that the small boy who tripped was back on his feet again. And,  _oh_. What he saw was not just any boy but an angel, and just like that, Shane’s moment of unexplained pain was easily forgotten in favor of memorizing every detail of his face.

* * *

_“Blaine!” yelled Reed, running to him. Behind him, the lights flashed. Countdown came to thirty minutes. He slipped on some of the plastic balls on the ground and flopped onto the carpet._

Shane winced, but he couldn’t discern how much of his reaction was induced by seeing Reed’s fall and how much stemmed from a sensation of sudden impact to the front of his body. He scanned his surroundings, dazed, noting that he couldn’t have run into anything, and what was the burning that he felt against his face? As he returned his attention to Reed’s less puzzling struggle, Shane noticed a red mark across his cheek where the skin was grazed by carpet when he fell - rug burn. Shane was slightly taken aback.  _But…no that can’t be. That’s impossible. C’mon, Shane, you must have had more to drink than you thought._

There couldn’t be any sense made of the strange incidents surrounding Reed Van Kamp, but all the same, the next time Reed stumbled that night, Shane swore he could sense it. He made sure he swooped in to catch him, and while he certainly didn’t want Reed to hurt himself anymore that evening, Shane would be lying if he said he also did it to prevent exploring his newfound theory any more for a while.

* * *

_The parents were currently being alerted, but for purposes of identification, the missing teenagers were all shown onscreen. Kurt felt it when Reed, pale and shaking, sank onto the couch next to him the moment Shane’s photograph—smiling with his classmates—appeared on the screen._

That morning, Reed had woken to agonizing pain in his arm and his leg. Nothing seemed to be the matter with him, and when the news came, he didn’t want to bother anyone with these strange conditions. Besides, he didn’t have time to mind it too much when he was so worried about Shane. Maybe the physical pain was his body’s response to this emergency situation, but what still confounded him was that it had began before he knew of the missing boy and persisted throughout the following days.  _A premonition, maybe? No, that must just be Dwight getting to your head…_

Just when Reed thought he couldn’t possibly feel more wretched, the pain ceased. This was much worse. His heart would have broken anyway when he knew Blaine was summoned to join his family in identifying a body, but when his hurting arm and leg dulled to a tired ache, he was certain it was all over. He could still explain nothing, but he was certain all the same. Kurt insisted on comforting him and walking him through his potential feelings for Shane, but this only contributed to the misery he felt. He was still perplexed by his feelings for this boy he had barely known, and yet what he was feeling now could only be called bereavement. As ridiculous as it sounded, Reed figured he must be more attached to Shane, someone he had met only a few months prior. He felt awful about his grief, feeling as if he didn’t deserve to feel things like that compared to what Blaine must be going through. Perhaps he would have loved him though, or perhaps all of this was still hysterics talking. Either way, he was likely gone forever.

On the contrary, Shane was there, in his bedroom. Alive. And when Reed screamed his name and tackled him to the ground in relief and joy, they both winced and apologized, before they each realized not only that Shane had instinctively reached for his tender arm in its sling, but that Reed had also unconsciously clutched his own perfectly uninjured arm. He had felt a sharp twinge that quickly disappeared again. The two sat there on the floor, staring at each other incredulously, before Shane blurted out, “Oh my god, don’t tell me it’s happening to you, too?!”


End file.
